muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LexiLexi
Vandalism Would you kindly stop vandalizing the Muv-Luv wiki? This wiki is used for many Muv-Luv works and fluff/lore information besides the Total Eclipse anime, and the Total Eclipse anime is by no means the most prominent Muv-Luv work. Total Eclipse, being a mere spinoff sidestory, belongs on its own page in its own category within Sidestories, not plastered across the front page at the expense of the links to all the other important pages. Furthermore, I must emphasize how your chosen pink, white and blue theme is simply not in keeping with a fair bit of the tone of the series. I'm sure you want to "help", but right now the best way you can help is to change the theme back to what it was. Also the top navigation menu. Please change that back. Having an "anime" category makes no sense when there are only two entries, and what the dickens is an "Alternatives" category anyhow? SilverBeta 10:28, July 7, 2012 (UTC) _______________________________________________________________________________________ Nobody asked for your "help", trash. You RUINED this wiki, you KILLED IT. GET THE FUCK OUT. OUT. ________________________________________________________________________________________ So, why did you decide to ' barge into a perfectly good catalogue of useful in-depth universe information along with information on both the original series and the various spinoffs, and vandalize it with a page design that's murder on the eyes and a horrendous clash with the Starship Troopers-inspired mecha-featuring swarm war central to Muv-Luv Alternative, and kill off the main contents list covering the broad expanse of the franchise in favour of "HI GUYS HERE'S A SIDESTORY TOTAL ECLIPSE YOU WANT TO WATCH TOTAL ECLIPSE? IT'S ONLY A SIDESTORY NOT THE WHOLE THING BUT I'M GOING TO DEDICATE THE WHOOOOLE FRONT PAGE TO IT ANYWAY YOU SAY THIS IS A MUV-LUV WIKI? YOU SAY TOTAL ECLIPSE IS JUST A SPINOFF SIDESTORY WELL FUCK YOU I'M GOING TO HIJACK THIS FOR TOTAL ECLIPSE"' 'Don't you have better things to do? Like do some research on what you're editing?' Blood-1 10:15, July 7, 2012 (UTC) _______________________________________________________________________________________ So yeah, this is an "edge of extinction", "Bad End", "Everyone we love dies" franchise... you are aware of this, yes? Unin 02:22, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello LexiLexi, from the comments in your talkpage I would assume you were responsible for the cosmetic change. I am not opposed to a cosmetic change, but what I would prefer would be a different look to specific pages. The original skin was good on the eyes and fit the "science fiction" theme of MLA, but I always wanted something in the color scheme of the original Muv-Luv for Extra-specific pages. Is this possible? Heparin 01:37, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Please go /vg/ Oh, you "want some input" from "the community"? Here's some fucking community input. GET OUT. WE DON'T WANT OR NEED YOU. OUT. BEGONE. VAMOOSE. That's too bad about the individual page layouts. Could you experiment with templates that use the Muv-Luv Extra/Unlimited color schemes? You can see them on pages such as: http://www.muvluv.com/product01_muvluv/top_extra.html http://www.muvluv.com/product01_muvluv/top_unlimited.html Please leave the layouts in a sandbox for us to look at, or if you have to change the whole site, revert it back so we can look at your selections in the history. A proper icon fitting such a skin would be welcome as well. I already have a background created (it's the white Takemikazuchi that's visible on the Extra/Unlimited title screens, should be accessible from the layout history) and would love to have a layout built for it. Heparin (talk) 07:26, July 26, 2012 (UTC)